1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method for the projector.
2. Related Art
There is known a projector that changes the number of revolutions of a cooling fan that cools a discharge lamp. For example, JP-A-2003-295320 (Patent Literature 1) describes a configuration for changing the number of revolutions of a cooling fan according to electric power supplied to a discharge lamp.
However, for example, there is an individual difference in the discharge lamp because of variation of manufacturing. Therefore, even if the number of revolutions of the cooling fan (a cooling section) is changed using the method explained above, appropriate cooling cannot be performed depending on the discharge lamp. Therefore, the life of the discharge lamp sometimes cannot be sufficiently improved.